Scarlet
by Echo9hotel
Summary: It's funny how one decision can change the world
1. Kim

Kim was just your average kid at my middle school except no one liked her, the other students, the teachers, nor her own family gave a damn about her. It was enough to make me sick, and I couldn't stand it. Finally one day, I saw her getting beaten up and something in me finally snapped. Two guys had pinned her against the wall, a third was punching her, and a crowd had formed around her. I pushed my way through

"Lookout, here comes santiago!" one student said

"You want a crack at her?" The kid who was punching her asked, I gave no response "Feel free" he said moving out of the way. I walked in front of her, she looked up at me, eyes full of tears, I pulled my fist back and she cowered ,closing her eyes, but she didn't feel the punch, she looked and saw that I punched one of the kids holding her right, in the head against the wall.

The whole crowd grew silent "SANTIAGO!" one of the students yelled "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Yeah what the fuck man!?" Another said and the crowd started to close in on us

"What the fuck?" I asked "I show you what the fuck!" And I cracked my knuckles. One of the students rushed toward me with a bat, I grabbed a nearby trash can and slammed it into him making him fly back a few feet on his back and everyone stared at me and saw I was PISSED "leave, NOW" I said and everyone ran for their life, I turned to the girl "Come on, they'll be back" I said walking over to the girl and carrying her for she could barely stand

"Thank" was all she managed to say be for fainting from the pain

"Hmm this is a damn fine mess I got myself into" I said walking to my apartment

ONE HOUR LATER

I banged my head on the door to knock and my mom came and answered the door "You're finally home, I was starting to get worried" She said, then she saw Kim "What happened to her!?"

"Some guys were beating her up and I saved her" I said walking in and setting her down on the couch

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble" my dad said watching TV

"So what I was supposed to let them beat her up?" I said

"No, I'm saying to made a good call and I'm proud of you"

"She's in pretty bad shape" My mom said examining her

I walked into my room and got my sword "What are you planning on doing with that?" My dad asked

"Going to take care of that little crowd out there" I said making sure I couldn't take the sword out of it's sheath

"What crowd?" My mom asked looking out the window, and she saw a small group of about 10 kids and more had formed an outer ring in the parking lot "oh that crowd"

"Mom if you could just focus on helping her" and I left

"Do you think he'll be alright?" my mom asked getting the first aid kit

"Of course he will be alright he's our son" My father said

"smartass" my mom said throwing the first aid kit at his head

After about 20 minutes I came back inside with a cut on my face "How'd it go?" My father asked

"Let's just say we won't have any trouble from them any more" I said wiping the blood off of my face, I walked over to the couch "How's she doing?" I asked

"Not so good, she won't die but she won't be wake for a few days"

"Can she stay with us?" I asked, both my mom and my dad looked at me "What?"

"I don't think her parents will like that" My father said

"No they won't care, they and everyone else in our school dislikes her"

"Do you?" My mom asked

"No, I don't"

The next day I took my dagger in it's sheath hidden in by backpack to school just in case there was trouble but everything was like normal except everyone gave me the I'm going to hurt you look, but I ignored them for they knew if they wanted to fight me, they would need to bring a tank. It was halfway through when I was called down to the office "Santiago hidalgo, please come down to the office, I repeat santiago hidalgo please come down to the office"

I packed my things and went to the office "_what__'__s__the__problem__now__?_" I thought on my way, when I got to the office the secretary pointed toward the phone, I nodded and picked it up "Hello?" I asked

"Hi honey, it's mom do you think you could come home right now?" she asked

"Why, is something wrong?" I asked

Over the phone I heard my father say "Hey calm down" followed by

"Keep away from me!"

"Ah I see, I'm on my way" And I hung up the phone "I'm going to be absent the rest of the day" I told the secretary, She nodded and marked it down, I walked out and ran to my apartment, it took me at least 20 minutes but when I got there, my mom and dad were still trying to calm her down, I walked past them toward her, somehow kim had blades from the elbows up

"Be Careful" my father said

"Keep away from me!" she shouted thrusting her arm at me, I stood there and she stabbed me in the shoulder "What?" she said confused

"We aren't here to hurt you" I said standing there "we are trying to help you, Just calm down" I said

She pulled her arm out of my shoulder and both of her arms turned back to normal, She sat on the floor and began to cry, I walked over, sat in front of her, and hugged her "I know how you feel, I was just like you once" I said softly, she buried her head in my shoulder to muffle her cries. "It's ok, let it all out, You've endured a lot, but now it's ok, you're safe now" I said softly

After a few minutes of crying she sat up "Thank you" she said as tears we still coming down her face

I wiped the tears away, she looked up at, I smiled "Friends stick together right?"

After about an hour, of my calming her down and her crying we were able to talk to each other

"What's your name?" I asked her, as my mom stitched up my shoulder

"Kim, yours?" she asked

"Santiago, why does everyone hate you?"

"I don't know" she said

"Well you have three people who don't hate you, that's better than none" My father said

"Yeah, you can stay with us if you want" My mom said offering

"I'd like that" Kim said

"There all done" my mom said finishing up

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly" Kim said

"Naa, I've suffered worse" Just then someone over the intercom that was for signalling people buzzed for our apartment

"Hello?" my father said answering it

"Please send out Kim" someone said

"WHY SHOULD I!?" my father yelled but there was no reply, then a rock came through the window, I got up and looked through the window and saw kids outside

"I guess that lesson I gave them yesterday didn't stay" I said walking into my room and getting my sword

"Do you need any help?" Kim asked

"No but If you want to watch you can" and I left, Kim looked at my mom and dad, they both nodded and she followed me.

"What do you think they want with me?" Kim asked

"To hurt you, but I won't let that happen"

we walked outside and kids were standing in the parking lot holding various kinds of things

"What do you want?" I said

"Kim" the crowd said in unison

"And what makes you think I will give you her?"

"That you don't want to die!" someone said

"Yeah that's what you said last night, yet I was still able to kick your asses with just my sword's sheath"

"This time we have weapons of our own"

"Yeah, but I using the sword now" I said pulling it out of the sheath

"That blade doesn't scare us" Someone said as three kids rushed toward me, when they were within striking distance I swung my sword and hit each of them with the back of my sword "You don't stand a chance against me" I said picking up a metal bat "Observe" I said throwing the bat in the air, as it came down I sliced it into chunks. Everyone was stunned, even Kim "You all know, if you want to fight me, bring a tank" And I took a step toward them, and they took a step back

"Stand fast, there's only one of him and many of us, we can take him" The apparent leader said

"If I crush you, I will crush this little group" I said pointing my sword at him


	2. The fight

"Just try it" He said trying to intimidate me

"Fine by me" I said sticking my sword into the ground

"Get him!" the kid shouted and everyone ran at me at one

"_Focus __on __him__" _I thought as I ran toward him_ "__The __others __can __be __bypassed__, __take __him __down__" _I dodged past people and their attacks

"TAKE HIM DOWN" He shouted, and I got tackled from multiple sides, I fell and twenty kids jumped on me, I could see Kim, she had her hands over her mouth "That's showed him" he said walking toward her, he cracked his knuckles "You should have known better" He said and he punched her

"KIM!" I shouted, and my rage took over from there, they had me pinned, I threw them off

They screamed in pain as they hit the cars or the ground, the leader turned and saw me standing, he was scared "I thought I said take him out" someone ran toward me, I grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground

I got to him smashing everyone in my way, "Do you Feel like a man!?" I asked grabbing him

"What?" He asked struggling to get free from my grip

"DO. YOU. FEEL. LIKE. A. MAN!?" I slammed him into the ground and curb stomped his stomach "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY ME!" I shouted looking around, they backed up "THOUGHT SO, FROM HERE ON IF ANYONE HURTS KIM YOU'll RECEIVE THE SAME PUNISHMENT AS HE DID" they all ran. I calmed down "Are you alright?" I asked

She held her stomach in pain "no"

"Come on mom can fix you up" I said helping her up, we went inside

"(Cough) damn he's strong (Cough)" just then a kid in a black suit followed by two girls appeared out of nowhere. "Don't (cough cough) go against him you'll lose" The leader said before fainting

"He went up against that big group for the sake of that little girl?" The taller of the two girls said

"He's really brave" the other girl said

"Yeah and extremely scary" she said shaking a little "It's not natural to have that kind of strength"

"They seem to have a connection like meisters and weapons do" the kid said, He turned and walked to my sword "This is a very fine and sharp blade" He said examining it

"Yeah did you see the way it cut up that bat" the taller girl said kicking a piece of it

"I think they would make excellent additions to the DWMA" the kid said

We had just walked back to my apartment "How did it go?" my mom asked

"Kim got hurt" I said helping her to the couch

"What happened?" My father asked

"Well I tried to take out the head of the group, got pinned, he punched her, then my rage took over" I said, there was a knock on the door "I got it" I walked over and opened the door to see a kid with a black suit, a skull tie, and evenly cut black hair with three white stripes across his left side "Hello?"

"Hello, My name is kid, may I please come in?" He said

"Umm... sure I guess" and I opened the door for him, he walked in and sat in a chair

"Can we help you?" dad asked

"Actually, I came here to invite these two" he said pointing toward me and kim "To the DWMA"

"Never heard of it" I said

"It's a great school, you'll love it" dad said sitting up

"Yeah thats where I meet your father" mom said wrapping a cold pack in a towel and placing it on Kim's stomach

"No details necessary" I quickly said making a X with my arms

"Then I shall have you two enrolled by tomorrow" Kid said standing up

"Santiago, go start packing, I'll walk kid out" my father said standing up

"Alright, oh and can you grab my sword I left it outside"

"Sure"

I walked to my room as my dad walked Kid out "the last time I saw you, you were just a baby" dad said, Kid gave a small smile "So how's your old man doing"

"He's doing fine, thank you" and they continued to talk as they walked outside

"Well it was nice seeing you again" dad said

"Same"

"Wow he really did a number on these guys didn't he?" Dad said looking at the different people lying in pain

"Yes, also where did he get this blade?" Kid asked walking over to it

"I actually don't know, he just brought it home one day"

"Hmm rather interesting"

"why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"I feel like there's a soul sleeping in it"

"A soul? if so I would have been able to detect it already"

"That's what worries me, I can't tell what soul it is,I just know that there's one there"

"Hey kid are you done yet?" dad turned and saw one girl sitting on the trunk of a car, while another girl was drawing on it

"and you are?"

"They are my partners, Liz and Patty"

I was in my room packing my bags, when Kim came into my room "Santiago?"

"Yeah?" she just stood there looking at her toes, I walked over to her "Is something wrong?"

She hugged "Promise me," She said "Promise me you'll always be there with me" she was crying

This shocked me but I couldn't help but smile "I promise, I promise I will always be there" I hugged her

My mom heard this, she smiled and shook her head "_Friends __till __the __end __eh__?_" she thought. After about an hour the sun was starting to set, we were on the porch

I was drawing a picture of it "Whacha drawing?" Kim asked walking over

"The sunset" I said looking up

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" she walked over a saw my painting

"That's very pretty"

"Yeah, I was always somewhat of an artist"

"Time for supper" mom called

"Lets go" I said setting down my picture,we went in, and the wind blew my picture away, for the rest of the night we chatted and played

"Guess what" My mom whispered to my dad

"What?"

"They promised to always be there for each other"

"Just like us huh?"

"Yeah" my mom smiled "Just like us"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was asleep, Kim slept in my bed and I was sitting on the couch, looking at my sword. I just stared at it and it stared at me, I ran my finger along the blade "sharp as ever" I said looking at my bleeding finger, "Why do I get the feeling that you have a secret?" I asked it

It didn't reply, I signed, "am I just becoming paranoid?" I asked myself, I heard a noise from outside, I got up to see what is was, I walked out onto the porch and saw two people, a boy and a girl, besides that I couldn't tell anything about them "What do you want?" I asked

"We're here to claim your soul, witch" The girl said

"And how do you intend to do that?" I asked sitting on the railing

"He ain't going to let us kill him Maka" The boy said

I raised an eyebrow, "you think you can kill me?" I asked

The boy turned into a scythe and spun around extremely fact "_Can __Kim __Do __that__?_" I thought, The girl grabbed him, spun him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Lightning witch, prepare to die!" Maka said

I jumped off the balcony railing and landed on top of a bench "I should warn you, this blade can cut steel" I rushed her, she spun the scythe deflecting my attack and she did this multiple times either dodging, blocking, or deflecting my attacks I jumped back a few feet "What's the matter? Am I too strong?"

She growled at me "Then let me even the odds just a bit" and I stabbed my blade into the ground

"Above you" I heard, this surprised me but I jumped out of the way as Maka swung trying to hit me

"Do you know how many people have tried to "Kill me?" I asked, without waiting for a response "About, 30 you making 31, all of them more powerful than you"

she just stared at me "listen, I'd rather not hurt a girl" me saying that ticked her off a bit, for she tried to hit me again, but this time she left herself open for attack, I ducked then kicked her in the chest sending her back a good four or five feet

"Maka!" the boy yelled turning back into his original form "Are you alright?"

She groaned "Not really"

"That was a strong kick" the boy said helping Maka up

"Please leave" I asked, they looked at me, I was crying a little "Please just leave, I don't want to hurt you" they were shocked "You seem like good people, and I respect that, but please Leave" I grabbed my sword and walked back into my apartment leaving them there

AT THE SAME TIME

Kid was in a dark alley while Liz and Patty watched the street, Kid pointed his pointer fingers and his pinkies out and from them purple sparks flew out, a purple sigal then appeared on the ground in front of him that looked like a funny looking skull, a purple energy came out of the head of the skull and a figure that looked like a black lightning bolt appeared in the energy and it was wearing the same skull mask over his face

"Hi Kiddo, so what's up?" it said

"Father, I have two students I would like enrolled in the DWMA"

"Oh? an who are they?"

"Their names are Santiago and Kim, also santiago is sharp's son"

"Really?" He said placing his finger on his chin,even though his finger was as big as the foam fingers you get at football games "He was one of my most trustworthy meister, so consider it done" Kid nodded happily "Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually, Santiago has a sword"

"And?"

"It would appear that this sword has a soul, although I can't make out who's soul it is"

"Hmm, most interesting, but no matter"

"And he uh.."

"He what?"

"He is extremely strong, he had twenty kids on him, and he threw them off all at once"

"And why did he do this?"

"He was protecting his friend, Kim"

"He must have a bad Rage like sharp, hmm like father like son I suppose" and with that comment the sygel disappeared

THE NEXT MORNING

Kim woke up to the smell of Bacon and Pepper "_That __smells __really __good_" she thought getting up, she walked out into the hallway and heard the crackling of bacon, she walked, dragging her feet into the Kitchen, she yawned

"Good morning sleepy head" I said turning my head to her

"Where's your mom and dad?"

"Out shopping for clothes for you" I said flipping bacon

"When will they be back?" She asked laying her head on her arms

"I don't know but I know they'll be back before 5 because that's when we leave for the DWMA" Kim had back asleep, I smiled "Like a little angel." After half an hour I finished making breakfast "Wakie, wakie, eggs and bacy" I said shaking her

She groaned "What?"

"Breakfast"

She yawned, stretching "Breakfast?" she saw bacon, eggs, potatoes and biscuits, her eyes went wide, she was speechless

"Impressed?" I asked serving her a little bit of all, she nodded, her jaw wide open, I just laughed "A fly might go into you mouth if you keep it open"

We sat there eating and talking, after half an hour we got full and played with each other pretty soon we got bored of that and decided to take a walk in the nearby park, I was Beautiful this time of year the cherry blossoms were blooming, No one dared aggravate me, after the beating I gave yesterday. when we got back mom and dad were home and had packed clothes for Kim and Food for the trip

"We're home" I called

"Oh, Santiago, Kim, Come here I'd like to talk to you" My dad said from the Living room, we walked over and sat on the couch "One how are you guys going to get there?"

"I was going to drive the car I fixed"

"you fixed a car?" Kim asked

"Yeah, I'll show you it later"

"Ok two do you know where this school is?"

"I was going to rely on you for that" I said

"Ok and three After your mom is done packing I think It would be in your best interests to leave right away"

This shocked me "Why?"

"Well considering you beat those kids up twice, I sure they'll want some type of revenge"

"True" I said sitting back "Should we?" I asked Kim she nodded

"Looks like it's decided" My dad said standing


	3. Angela

It was decided that we should leave early and thats what we did, we hugged, waved goodbye and left. "Do you think they'll be alright?" my mom asked

"You never know but I think he will"

My mom started to tear up "I don't like tearful goodbyes" she said

"I know" my dad said hugging her "I know"

"So this is your car?" Kim asked looking around inside

"Yep, repaired and upgraded it myself" I said smiling with pride

"Upgraded? How did you upgrade it?" She asked very confused

I pressed a button "look to you right" I said, she did and saw a cup holder full of skittles

Her eyes went wide "Are those?"

"Yep those are for you" she started to munching on them, for the next hour or so, we talked and listened to the radio, I told her about what the car could do

"That's a lot of things"

"I know, took me a year or so to get everything and it's still not complete"

"It's not?"

"No it still" I notice something run out in front of the my car, I applied the brakes and stopped just Before I hit whatever it was

"OW, what's wrong?" Kim said breathing kinda heavily

"I don't know" I unbuckled and got out "Stay here" I walked in front of the car to see a little girl in a green shirt, a light green skirt, a frog hat, and a staff, she also had brown hair, she looked to be about maybe 7 or 8. she appeared to have fainted in front of the car. I walked over and checked her pulse, she was alive but she looked very tired like she was running away.

"She went over here!" I heard coming from the brush on the side of the rode. I picked her up and put her inside the car

"What's going on?" Kim asked

"I don't know, but stay inside and lock the car" I grabbed my sword and closed the door, I heard a click. I nodded then sat on the hood of the car, five men came out of the brush "Well, well, well, if isn't don alcapone's thugs" I said not turning to them "What do you want?"

The got in front of my car, they wore black suits, black hats and baseball colored masks that were black and white "Wheres Angela?" one of them asked

"_S __that__'__s __her __name __huh_?" I thought "Sorry I have no idea who you're talking about"

"Liar" and he shoot at me, I ducked and the bullet hit the windshield, It was bulletproof so the bullet didn't do anything to it

"Now you've made me mad" I said pulling my sword out of it's sheath

"A tough guy..." was all he was able to say before my blade pierced his body

"I don't take being shot at lightly" and I sliced out the side of his body

"KILL HIM" and they all started to shoot at me, it was strange as I killed them their body's turned black and compressed into a floating Red orb

I whipped the blood off my blade and went over to the car, I was clear that Angela was awake because Kim was talking to her "How are you?" I asked opening the Door

"Oh you're the one who saved me" Angela said as I put my sword away

I went out and grabbed the orbs and put them in the back of the car then drove away, Angela had told us everything, "I see" Kim said

"So you're living with a man named mifune?" I asked

"Yeah, he's protecting me because I can't protect myself" Angela said

"and Don alcapone is currently looking for you at your house, will he be alright?" Kim asked

"Yeah he's really strong like you mister" she looked out the window "oh my house is right there" Angela said pointing to a castle

I turned off and drove toward, it after about twenty minutes we got there "Ok i'm going to look here await about ten minutes then come over" I said getting out and grabbing my sword

"Ok mister" Angela said smiling

"also I will contact you over my radio if I get done early or if I'm not done" I said pointing to the radio, they nodded. I closed the door and walked over to the wall, It was a good seven feet higher than I was, using footholds I easily climbed with my sword between my teeth, I got over the top and saw who I assumed was Mifune fly into a pillar because of a blue haired kid. Then I noticed a girl with him, she looked twenty...ish but was probably more like sixteen or seventeen, Sat on the wall and watched them talk, after a few words the girl turned into a chained scythe.

"_How __many __people __can __do __that_?!" I thought, the kid caught the girl and approached Mifune, who was struggling to get up, he said something but when Mifune didn't reply he raised the girl about to hit him "Oh no you don't!" I shouted leaping from the wall toward them. he saw me and jumped back just as I came within Striking distance

"Who are you!?" the kid asked getting ready for a fight

"You must me Mifune" I said turning to him, completely ignoring the kid

"Y-yes, how did you know?" he asked, while the kid was shouting in the background

"Angela told me about you" His eyes went wide "Don't worry she's safe, she the reason I'm here actually"

"So you're with Angela?" the kid asked having overheard this

"Yes, and you will not get her as long as I stand" I said

"That can be easily arranged" the kid said rushing toward me, he swung at me but I blocked the attack with the sheath, this surprised him

"A blade's sheath has to be stronger than the blade to keep it safe" I said pushing him back, I drew the blade 'Watched closely" I said grabbing a nearby blade

He rushed at me again, this time I blocked his attack with the blade "By the way, this blade this shape enough to cut a car in half" And I kicked him back again, he flew back a good ten or so feet

"What's with this guy!?" he yelled breathing heavily

"Angela, you can come over" I said turning on my radio

"Ok I'll be right there" she said and In a second she was over the wall "Mifune!" she yelled flying toward him

"Angela is this little girl" I said pointing to her "She is why I briefly fought you, if you want we can continue but thats for you to decide"

I could tell they were talking about it, because the girl had turned back into her human form "Na, I would get nightmares if I killed a kid", the blue haired kid said, they started to walk away, when I noticed the girl had a cut on her arm

"Hey, girl" I called running after them, they turned and saw me running toward them, although when I got near them I tripped and slid on the ground on my face for a few feet stopping infront of them "OW" I said still on the ground

"What is it?" the girl asked as the blue haired kid fell over laughing

"Two things actually" I stood up holding my face "One: you have a cut on your arm" She looked at her arm as saw she did have a cut, I reached in my pocket and handed her a band aid "Second: how do you turn into that weapon?"

"All weapons can do it" She said putting the band aid on

"OK thank you" I bowed and walked toward the wall, With one quick move I carved a hole big enough for me to slip through "I'll fix this before I leave" I yelled toward Angela, I slipped through, once I was through, using all my strength I picked up the slab and stuck it back into place

They watched me and were surprised to say the least "He's strong!" Angela said

"Yes he is" Mifune said still laying on the ground

"He has a kind heart" the girl said looking at her band aid

The blue haired kid was kinda ticked but let it go

I walked back to the car "So how did it got?" Kim asked as I got in

"Well I made a new friend" I started the car

Kim smiled and we drove away, I looked in the mirror and saw the blue haired kid yelling about something, I shook my head and smiled. again we were on the road driving completely bored "When are we going to get there?" Kim asked staring out her window

I looked at the Gps "another day at least" Kim groaned, after a few hours the sun had set and Kim had gone to sleep "_I__'__ve __faced __over __30 __plus __people __now __who __can __turn __into __weapons_" I thought "_And __yet __I __haven__'__t __seen __Kim __turn __into __a __weapon __yet_" I set the car to autopilot "_This __is __going __to __gnaw __at __me_" Without looking I reached back and grabbed my sword "_and __I __know __you__'__re __one __of __them __as __well_" I thought looking at it

"I know" I heard

"Why have you been quiet until now?" I asked it

"No one's been able to awaken me for 200 years now" it speak it sounded like a woman

"Oh? and what did it take to awaken you?" I asked

"Only someone willing to sacrifice themselves for their friend in order to protect them, like you when you went up against all those kids" I recurred what had happened then "even though you were out numbered, you still fought for your friend, I haven't seen anyone that courageous before"

I smiled "I hold my friends close to my heart" I said somewhat starting to dose

"I can tell by how you approach...!" she stopped mid sentence when she saw I fell asleep "Yes sleep, you both have a big day tomorrow"

* * *

Hey guys, what did you think?

As always please leave a like and a review

Also I need a name for the new character you read about so please if you could leave a name


	4. Mitso and the duel

At The DWMA

The teacher (Maka's father) had just walk into the classroom, late as usual, he went to his desk and quickly scanned the room

"Maka, Tsubaki where are soul and Blackstar?" He asked

"They're probably skipping …. Again" Maka said

While outside "When are they going to get here!?" Blackstar said walking around impatiently

"Relax Blackstar" Soul said sitting against the wall

"They were supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" Blackstar yelled

"You know you have a big mouth" he heard behind him, he turned and saw me carrying Kim and walking with Mitso

Early that morning

I woke up in the back seat. I looked around and saw I was in the back "How did I get back here?" I asked

"Oh awake I see" I heard, I looked and saw a woman with brown hair, tannish skin, purple eyes, what looked like a tire tattoo next to her eye, a pierced ear, a big bust and a shirt revealing her cleavage. I just stared at her "Is something wrong?" she asked

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Mitso" again I just stared at her "why do you keep staring at me?"

"Well considering, I just found you, someone I don't know here, I'm sorry for being a little cautious"

"You do know me" She said

"I've never..."

"We talked last night after all"

My eyes widened "Wait, your...?"

"Yup, I'm that sword you've had for the past 5 years"

We sat and chatted for about 20 minutes when we accidentally woke Kim "Keep it down I'm trying to sleep" She groaned

"Sorry Kim" I said

"You will arrive at your destination in approximately two hours" The Gps beeped

"Great" I said "Wakie wakie, Kim we're are almost there" I shook her

She sat up and rubbed her eyes "Are we there yet?" she asked yawning

"No, we have a few more hours" I said

She turned and saw Mitso, she rubbed her eyes then blinked a few times "How are you?"

"I'm Mitso" she said

Kim looked at me "She's that sword I had" I said

We chatted for the next two hours after eating, we came to a city in the middle of the desert, I slowly drove through town so I didn't damage or destroy anything or hurt anyone, I parked in front of a rather large building, I head giant candles, red spikes, and a giant funny looking skull

"Is this the place?" Kim asked

"I think so" I said, Mitso just smiled reminiscing about her memories here, after a few seconds we made our way up the giant flight of stairs, it must have had at least 400 steps. Halfway up Kim was exausted

"Why...so many...steps" Kim said out of breath

"Come on" I said grabbing her hand "I'll carry you" I gave her a piggyback ride up the rest of the stairs

"Is that safe?" Mitso asked

"I don't know" and I continued to walk up the stairs, near the top I heard a familiar voice say

"They were supposed to be here two hours ago!"

"You know you have a big mouth" I said, he turned and saw me carrying Kim and Mitso

"Finally you're here" He said smiling evilly it was clear that he intended to fight me

I set Kim down "Is something wrong?" She asked

"No" I said "Misto, stay with Kim" she nodded

"Come on Soul" Blackstar said

"Alright, just know I don't take any responsability" Soul said standing up, he walked right next to Blackstar "_So __he __was __the __lighting __witch __we __fought_?" he thought

"_He__'__s __going __to __pay __for __out __doing __me_!" Blackstar thought cracking his knuckles

I cracked my knuckles and my neck, I Reached into my pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth "Just so you know If we do this you'll get severely hurt" I tied the cloth around my head blinding myself, they stood there wonder what the hell I was doing "Now, come I'll let you throw the first punch"

Without Blackstar ran up and tried to punch me, but was meet with his face on the concrete "What...just?" he asked getting up

"I never said I wouldn't defend myself" I smirked

Meanwhile inside

The teacher was in the middle of teaching the class, Maka already having learned this several times was reading a book "Hey look" A kid said looking out a window "Blackstar and Soul are fighting with some kid" almost immediately, several kids got up to watch.

Maka groaned "Is there a teacher out there" the Teacher asked

"Not that I can see" one student said

"Maka, Tsubaki, Please come with me, the rest of you study" He said. Maka, Tsubaki and Maka's father left to watch the fight, when they got to the entrance I was dodging attacks left and right

"GO, Santiago!" Kim yelled

Maka's eyes went wide "_The __Lighting __Witch_!?" she thought remembering what happened when she faced me

I jumped back, did a flip and landed about ten feet away from Blackstar and Soul "Ok this Is starting to get boring" I said Yawning, I exhaled "Ein" (one in german) my right bicep immediately expanded to three times it's original size, which surprised everyone "Zwei" (two in german) and my left bicep did the same thing 'Now come, Affen!" (ape in german)

"Expanding your arms doesn't make you stronger!" Blackstar said running toward me he jumped and tried to kick my head, I grabbed his leg, this surprised him

"So you think" I said, I pulled him toward me then punched him in the face sending him flying past Soul. Soul stared, then looked at me, I was close to him too close for comfort "And you?" I asked clenching my fist

He took a step back "N-no" he stumbled to say, I let out a Deep Exhale and my arms returned to normal

"Glad, I won't have to pound your face in" I said Breathing kinda heavily, I removed the blindfold

Kim and Mitso ran over to me "How were you able to do that!?" Kim shouted

"I was never able to fully able to access my full strength and that allows me to" I stabilized my breathing, I heard clapping, I turned and saw A girl who looked familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen her, That girl I have a bandaid to after our brief fight and a man with red hair and was wearing a black suit, he was clapping.

"I haven't seen strength like that in a long time" The man said walking toward us " My name is Spirit" I held his hand out

"Santiago" I shook his "This is Kim and Mitso" I said introducing them

"I assume theyre your weapons?" Spirit said

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

"He means can we turn into weapons" Mitso explained

"What do you mean?" Kim asked

Mitso's body glew white and somehow transformed into a blade, I caught her "This is what I mean" She said

Maka and Soul Recognized the blade "_She __was __that __blade __all __along_!?" They thought

Mitso turned back into her human for "Come to think of it, I haven't seen you turn into a weapon yet Kim" She said turning to her, now noticing her body, Spirit got all lovey dovy

I evilly stared at him, he saw this and instantly stopped for fear of receiving a affen punch

Kim blushed a little "I d-don't know how" She said quietly, Mitso smiled and whispered in her ear "Really?" Kim asked, Mitso nodded "Ok, I try it"

"Umm, confused I am" I said scratching my head

"You're not the only one" Spirit said

"Just hold out your hand" Mitso said

"Ok if you say so" I held out my hand, Kim Closed her eyes and she began to glow white, I was surprised by this, after a few seconds she transformed into a double bladed sword spanding a good seven or eight feet "This is your weapon form?" I asked looking over Kim in her weapon form

"This feels weird" Kim said, I noticed インフェルノを燃やすEngraved into one of her blades and 凍結墓 Engraved into the other, I ran my fingers over the engravings "That tickles" she giggled

"_Very __interesting_" I thought " I tapped the blade, It was razor sharp "As sharp as your blade Mitso" I commented looking at my bleeding finger

Kim turned back into her human form, she held her head "That felt weird" she shook head

"It will after a few times then you'll get used to it" Spirit said

"Ah I See you meet The new students" We heard a voice say we turned and saw a black lightning figure with a funny looking skull mask

* * *

Hey guys how have you been?

I dont know when the last time I posted was so I wanted to write this chapter

I probably wont be able to upload a new chapter of anything for a while so please just be patient

as always please leave a like and a review


End file.
